I approve of your bond
by Mary Chou
Summary: Igneel et Fairy Tail ont vaincu Mard Geer, Tartaros et Acnologia avec peine et douleur mais toujours avec le cœur. Le temps des retrouvailles sur le champ de bataille est maintenant venu ! [Edité]


Acnologia plaqua un Igneel inerte au sol sous les yeux horrifiés des membres de la guilde qui avait rejoint le lieu où Natsu et Gray affrontaient Mard Geer. Alors que le Roi Dragon allait achever le Roi des Dragons de Feu de son hurlement titanesque, Lucy fit la chose la plus stupide qui lui ait jamais traversé l'esprit : elle fit claquer son fouet « Rivière d'Etoiles » autour du cou du dragon du Chaos et tira de toutes ses forces dessus pour l'empêcher de baisser la tête vers Igneel. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres sous l'effort et savait pertinemment qu'elle ne tiendrait pas plus d'une seconde et demie.

— Les gars ! De l'aide !

Instantanément elle sentit une immense carrure s'élever derrière elle et deux mains gigantesques se refermèrent sur les siennes autour de la poignée du fouet. Elfman Strauss à la rescousse ! Pourtant, même la puissance de cette force de la nature ne pouvait retenir un dragon très longtemps, surtout dans un état aussi lamentable et après de multiples combats. Aussi ne fut-elle pas si surprise de voir Gajeel saisir le fouet devant la poignée pour tirer avec eux pendant que Levy cherchait un enchantement qui leur permettrait de tenir. A vrai dire, elle n'en eut même pas le temps : Igneel se redressa brusquement et plongea ses dents dans la gorge offerte d'Acnologia et l'arracha avec une violence inouïe. Lucy fut soudainement prise de nausée et les autres s'étaient figés, ébahis devant ce retournement de situation absolument pas prévu. Voyant qu'ils ne semblaient pas vouloir bouger, la constellationniste se risqua à parler, le cœur au bord des lèvres :

— Vous pouvez lâcher maintenant, merci.

Ils s'exécutèrent machinalement et Lucy grimaça en lâchant son fouet qui tomba à terre sans qu'elle ne lui prête la moindre attention, pliant et dépliant ses doigts plusieurs fois. Elle appréciait l'aide mais encore un peu et Elfman les lui écrasait pour de bon. Elle fit un bond quand elle entendit Elfman hurler :

— Le papa de Natsu c'est un homme !

Elle sourit quelque peu avant de tomber à genoux au sol, soudainement épuisée. L'adrénaline redescendait doucement et avec elle la force nécessaire pour tenir debout. Elle n'en pouvait définitivement plus. Elle entendit Mira corriger son frère avec un rire tout en cherchant Natsu du regard. Son cœur savait bondi de joie en voyant que Mard Geer avait été vaincu avant de serrer d'inquiétude : où était-il, comment allait-il ? _Là !_ Il était allongé par terre et elle ne voyait aucun mouvement. Son cœur manqua un battement et elle tenta de se relever tant bien que mal, bandant sa volonté pour aller voir comment allait son partenaire, ignorant les tremblements de ses jambes et la sensation qu'elles soient en plomb. Elle trébucha et manqua de tomber mais un bras fin lui saisit la taille et la maintint résolument debout.

— Attends, je vais t'aider.

Lucy tourna la tête pour offrir un sourire de remerciement à Lisanna qui lui en rendit un éclatant, mais surtout soulagé que tout soit finit. La blanche soutint la blonde pour l'amener aux côtés de leur ami qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. La constellationniste s'assit doucement avec l'aide de son amie qui s'esquiva ensuite rapidement pour rejoindre sa sœur qui avait aidée Juvia à aller voir Gray. Un même sourire étirait les lèvres des deux sœurs qui se firent un clin d'œil qui passa inaperçu au milieu des retrouvailles. Lucy, elle, mit une petite tape sur l'épaule de Natsu quand elle vit qu'il avait les yeux fermés, son cœur ratant un battement sous l'inquiétude qui l'envahissait de plus en plus. Mard Geer était l'adversaire le plus puissant qu'il avait affronté mais ça ne voulait rien dire n'est-ce pas ?

— Hey Natsu ! C'n'est pas le moment de dormir !

Utiliser l'humour pour masquer l'inquiétude qui lui serrait le cœur, voilà ce qu'elle faisait, ce qu'elle avait toujours fait. Et ça fonctionnait plutôt bien jusqu'à maintenant. Mais quand elle vit qu'il ne bougeait pas d'un poil, elle fronça les sourcils et lui secoua le bras aussi fort qu'elle put – vu ce qui restait de ses forces ce n'était pas grand-chose ceci dit – l'appréhension l'envahissant toute entière. Il n'allait pas mourir ? Il ne le pouvait, ne le _devait_ pas ! Elle haussa légèrement la voix en lui ordonnant :

— Natsu, réveilles-toi !

Elle le vit ouvrir un œil avec son large sourire et poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de le taper sur la tête doucement. Il était vivant, ses muscles se relâchèrent et elle dû bander toute sa volonté pour ne pas s'effondrer au sol à côté de lui. Quel imbécile de lui faire ce genre de blagues alors qu'ils venaient de sortir de rudes combats !

— Tu m'as fait peur idiot !

— Fallait pas ! Je l'ai massacré ce sale type ! répondit joyeusement Natsu, toujours allongé.

Elle éclata de rire, ce son s'élevant jusque dans les étoiles comme pour célébrer son bonheur d'être en vie avec ceux qu'elle aimait. Les yeux de Natsu brillèrent d'affection quand il l'entendit et ne put que se joindre à elle en se relevant légèrement, avec difficulté. Tous ceux qui entendirent ces rires se tournèrent vers eux et des sourires fleurirent ici et là devant leur spectacle. Un duo de partenaires, d'amis, un couple peut-être, leur relation était indéfinie aux yeux des autres mais ils s'en fichaient des autres, ils étaient heureux. Heureux d'être en vie et heureux d'être ensemble malgré les ennemis toujours plus forts. Ils avaient promis à une défunte amie de protéger le futur après tout.

Et puis leurs rires s'éteignirent progressivement et ils se regardèrent, se sourirent et tournèrent la tête dans un bel ensemble vers un petit chat bleu qui venait d'apparaître en hurlant le nom de ses meilleurs amis.

— NATSUU ! LUCY !

— Yo Happy !

Il courut vers eux sur ses petites pattes, trop épuisé pour voler, et se jeta dans les bras de l'un avant de s'installer contre la poitrine de l'autre, heureux de les avoir retrouvés. Des pas sourds ébranlèrent alors le sol et ils se raidirent tous, comme dans un sursaut de leur force épuisée. Une immense tête de dragon s'incrusta entre eux, leur faisant relâcher la pression. Natsu posa une main tremblante sur le museau de son père qui le bouscula légèrement, comme joueur, ce qui rompit la réticence du jeune mage qui étreignit sa tête comme il put étant donné la différence de taille. Lucy sourit tendrement, attendrie par leurs retrouvailles. Elle aurait bien aimé se lever pour les laisser entre eux mais elle était absolument incapable du moindre mouvement. Elle saisit une clef dorée bien particulière dans sa petite pochette et la contempla, un sourire triste étirant ses lèvres. Et elle… elle avait perdu une amie très chère. Happy posa les pattes sur sa main et lui fit un sourire réconfortant qu'elle lui rendit un peu vacillant. Puis une grande main se posa sur la sienne et les pattes d'Happy, cachant la clef brisée. Lucy leva son regard chocolat où régnait une insondable tristesse vers Natsu qui lui serra la main avec un regard grave, sérieux. Rare chez lui mais toujours accompagné des phrases qu'il fallait pour réconforter ou encourager ses camarades. Elle sut tout de suite qu'il avait compris ce qu'elle ressentait et sa phrase suivante le lui confirma.

— Tu n'es pas seule Luce.

Elle hocha la tête doucement et renifla légèrement avant de lui offrir un sourire un peu plus lumineux, un peu plus proche de ses sourires habituels.

— Et puis Aquarius ne supporterait pas que je pleurniche n'est-ce pas ?

— Aye ! Elle se serait énervée et nous aurait tous balayé dans une immense vague ! s'exclama Happy en ouvrant grand ses pattes qu'il avait libérées de l'étreinte de Natsu.

Lucy eut un léger rire et hocha la tête, résolue à ne plus pleurer pour son amie qu'elle se promettait de revoir un jour. Qui savait si elle n'aurait pas l'occasion de gagner la nouvelle clef après tout ? Un grondement sourd la fit sursauter avec Happy alors que Natsu fronçait les sourcils vers son père en beuglant, comme à son habitude :

— Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire toi !?

Lucy eut la fugace impression qu'Igneel arborait le même sourire que Mira quand elle imaginait mille et un plans à deux joyaux pour « aider les couples à se former ». Ce qui n'était pas pour la rassurer outre mesure. Elle écarquilla les yeux et resta bouche bée quand il commença à… la renifler !?

— Ta partenaire humaine sent vraiment bon Natsu. J'approuve ton choix.

Une chaleur cuisante monta à ses joues qu'elle devinait être rouge écarlate. C'était quoi cette réflexion ? Et c'était _elle_ que Natsu traitait de bizarre après ?

— Qu-Quoi ?

Natsu lâcha un énorme rire en mettant ses bras sur son ventre, bien vite imité par Happy qui ne se privait pas de lâcher des petites piques pour son amie alors que Lucy les regardait bouche bée.

— Ta tête, Lucy !

Elle cligna des yeux deux ou trois fois avant que ses neurones connectent à nouveau et qu'elle ne soupire légèrement. Tel père tel fils n'est-ce pas ? Pour s'amuser, elle fit mine de s'énerver après Natsu et essaya de le taper sans grande conviction. Lui riait trop pour réellement se défendre sans pouvoir s'arrêter non plus. Le dragon à l'origine de la scène riait doucement, un regard protecteur posé sur les jeunes gens qui s'amusaient, redevenant des adolescents sans pression hors norme. Ce fut finalement Happy qui eut le dernier mot de l'histoire en roucoulant la phrase qui avait le don de tous les mettre mal à l'aise :

— Ils s'aiiiiment !

Natsu détourna le regard, gêné, les joues roses, sous le regard intéressé de son père et Lucy, tout aussi rougissante, attrapa vivement le petit chat qui avait tenté de s'échapper pour lui tirer les joues pour le punir de sa plaisanterie.

Ils étaient en vie et leurs gestes le criaient au monde et à tous leurs ennemis et leurs futurs adversaires. Ils étaient en vie et personne ne pourrait leur enlever leur bonheur, leur joie, parce qu'ils étaient ensemble. Parce que Fairy Tail, c'était leur famille et qu'avec elle les miracles étaient possibles.


End file.
